Grimorios
by levadura
Summary: Mage: The Awakening (NWoD). Trata, básicamente, del misterio del Grimorio que hallé en la Biblioteca de la Uni.


Estaba haciendo mi tarea de epistemología cuando me encontré un Grimorio en la biblioteca. Lo vi claramente y sin confusión: estaba entre un libro sobre Kant y un análisis (o traducción comentada) de la Crítica de la Razón Pura de Hermann Cohen. Me quedé muda. En todo el tiempo que había estado estudiando aquí jamás había encontrado algo así. Cuando se lo llevé a mi asesor de tesis (mi mentor) en Aulas 2, me comentó que probablemente había sido de algún estudiante, sin embargo el misterio del Grimorio de la biblioteca no le había parecido tan apasionante como a mí. Despidió la idea del Grimorio recordándome que tenía un avance de tesis pendiente para el viernes.

Soy bastante nueva en esto y por mi propia iniciativa comencé la investigación del Grimorio (mientras tanto, avancé también mis otros deberes). El libro era una edición de 1967 bastante bien cuidada sobre fundamentos de epistemología.

Una peculiaridad es que mientras la clasificación de biblioteca que corresponde a los libros de epistemología empieza con BD (por ejemplo, BD 1649.P64 Q4 1996, que corresponde a Epistemology de Richard Feldman), los libros de Kant comienzan solamente con B y son de los primeros en la biblioteca (un ejemplo sería la biografía de Cassirer sobre Kant, con el código B 2797 .C37188 2011). Es decir, encontré el libro fuera de lugar.

Cuando busqué la clasificación del libro en el catálogo electrónico, éste marcaba que el libro estaba extraviado y en proceso de reposición. Supe que no había sido suerte hallar este libro, sino que yo misma había encauzado el curso del destino que lo había traído hacia mí. (La verdad, estaba buscando un libro de Epistemología que resolviera ciertas dudas para mi tarea).

Después de hacer la tarea me dispuse a analizar el libro con detenimiento. La parte más gruesa correspondía a una discusión entre el idealismo y el realismo y era donde estaban inscrita la lengua Atlanteana con mayor pasión. Honestamente, no me imaginé que todavía se usaran libros para hacer Grimorios (muchos de mis conocidos prefieren los programas). Suena anacrónico usar un libro (¡y de epistemología! ¡Habrán todavía Despiertos tan románticos, jaja!) o salido como de cuento fantástico o de película: el protagonista encuentra un tomo en una situación extraña por casualidad, lo abre y resulta que tiene un secreto que nadie más puede entender.

Éste era MI secreto. Uno no muy espectacular, por cierto, pero era mío. Usando Cardinal y algunas horas de mi tiempo libre pude entender de qué iba. El capítulo abordaba una duda fundamental: si el conocimiento era inmanente o trascendente. Con esto se refería a si el conocimiento, estaba esencialmente conformado por el sujeto o el objeto. (Sí, amigos lo explicaré más adelante).

¿Qué es la realidad radical? ¿El mundo trascendente que nos circunda o el sujeto pensante? En la primera parte, en donde explicaba el Realismo, exponía tres de sus vertientes fundamentales: el r. inmediato, el r. mediato y el r. volitivo. (A mí me causó bastante gracia leer esto, porque la elección del texto y el hechizo mismo me comunicó bastante sobre la personalidad del mago.) El realismo es objetivista, considera el conocimiento mera reproducción de los objetos trascendentes.

El hechizo estaba inscrito sobre el realismo volitivo: mientras que el inmediato considera el conocimiento posible a través de las cosas mismas, el mediato distingue entre la percepción y el objeto; el realismo volitivo está fundado en la convicción de que la existencia de las cosas se fundan en un impulso o esfuerzo de la voluntad y citaré: "l'objet est conçu essentiellement comme non-soi ou une résistance, comme un obstacle ou une entrave a cet effort originaire de la dimension de la volonté."

**_La realidad sólo se puede sustraer de los actos de conciencia de los sujetos._**

Salí corriendo de la Biblioteca a buscar a C. Evidentemente estaba en clase, así que lo esperé afuera. Era mi compañero, estaba en el Doctorado y hacía poco me había enterado que también era un Despierto. Había estudiado psicología clínica y aunque no me parecía una lumbrera, sabía bastante de su tema y de su Arcana.

"Esto es de novatos" se rió. "No es nada especial. Algo para estudiar mejor, supongo. Quizás estaba practicando, no hay otra razón para que alguien escriba fórmulas tan básicas."

Lamenté haberle pagado la comida a cambio de la información.

"¿Algo más? ¿De verdad, nada?"

"¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Este grimorio no tiene nada de especial, he visto cosas más impresionantes en manos de becarios" lo hojeó con desdén. "Lo más interesante, quizás, es la elección de extractos en los que inscribió las fórmulas. Probablemente era alguien joven y obsesionado con la idea de que el sujeto crea la realidad o de que vivimos en una fantasía solipsista. Recuerdo que antes también me gustaba mucho Berkeley."

Le arrebaté el libro de las manos.

"¡Gracias!" suspiré.

"Quizás no me crees, pero de verdad vivimos en la Matrix, eh..." se rió C. mientras comía su ensalada. Me pregunté si habría algún significado oculto detrás de todo esto.


End file.
